


A Couple of Letters Can Make a Lot of Difference

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Prompt Fic, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: For 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020.Prompt:Any two or more portal fantasies, any character(s), took a wrong turn and ended up somewhere different
Kudos: 5





	A Couple of Letters Can Make a Lot of Difference

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on Dreamwidth. Archived 2020-02-29.]
> 
> I feel bad about not tagging the other fandom, but I kinda feel like if I gave that away up front there wouldn't be anything left of the story. Also the ending is probably a bit overoptimistic, but by that point I only had half a sentence left in which to wrap things up, so.

When Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were drawn out of their own world a second time, it wasn't back to Narnia, but to another world suffering under a tyrannical yoke.

("Although I suppose," said their new friend, "as far as I understand your language, that the people of Earth might easily have decided to call our world 'Narnia'; but usually they just call it 'Narn'.")

It took a while to persuade the leaders of the Resistance that four such undersized Earth creatures possessed a lifetime's knowledge of survival and combat, but once they did, the Centauri had no idea what had hit them.


End file.
